


ADDICTION 03

by shushuponpon



Series: 心瘾 [3]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon
Series: 心瘾 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588147
Kudos: 5





	ADDICTION 03

剛正端详着镜中的自己，他为额头上新长的一颗痘痘懊恼，这痘痘不大不小，不至于影响容貌，但是隐隐有些痛，实在令人在意。

除了痘痘之外，另一件在意的事情是他今天傍晚收到了来自学生的邀请。大一新生嘛，刚摆脱父母的控制进入新环境，总是迫不及待想要与新同学出去游玩，只是没想到居然会邀请他这个大英老师。他本以为是班集体活动礼貌性地问问他，推脱几次之后发现这群崽子是真的想要约他出去。

本来是想答应的，可是约的是户外烧烤诶，这颗痘还想不想好了。

不想好了。

想吃。

★★★

光一正叽里呱啦的敲着字，教学改革是马不停蹄地开展了，教材一律用新的，连带着用了三年的课程教学大纲也重新修订。眼瞧着还有几个星期就要开课，他不得不为备课工作低头。

咖啡发凉了，苦涩的味道更甚。

他忽然停下手里的动作，叹了一口气。

不得不说他的确是受到打击了，对方拒绝跟他发展更深层关系的态度很明确，这并不是他意料之中的。毕竟这么多年，虽然多的是看上他长相的人，但从来都是不会想要仅限于肉体关系的。

作为一个年年研究成果显赫的社会学教授，难道堂本剛就不想跟他的灵魂交流一下吗？

谈谈卡斯特尔、涂尔干什么的。

沮丧之际，他打开手机滑了滑，点进了Instagram——上次跟堂本剛要联系方式的时候，他只给了他Instagram的ID，说要联系什么的，Instagram也可以。

这个头像是一只眼睛账户，新发了一条帖子。

[小男孩给烤的鸡翅。]

图上是鸡翅，和他比的小树杈。

于是堂本光一点进了他的主页，看到了新增了很多圈他的帖子，其中有一张，堂本剛站在中间，旁边是几个学生模样的男孩子。堂本剛本就身材娇小，加上长相精致，在照片中颇有众星拱月的意思，有个男学生根本没有看镜头，直勾勾地盯着他的脸看，还有个甚至把手搭在他肩膀上。

偏偏他还笑容灿烂明媚如花。

手滑点了个赞。

赶紧取消。

问题不大，就算看见了，那些学生也不知道点赞的是他。

堂本光一放下手机，继续叽里呱啦的打着字。

要说堂本光一也并没有将堂本剛跟学生出去烧烤这件事放在心上，真正引起他注意的，是两天以后，在本校论坛的一条匿名的告白帖子。

[虽然知道这样的感情不应该有，但是我还是忍不住喜欢上你了，堂本剛老师，希望你能接受我的心意。]

底下回帖也不少，居然有人还给他加油鼓劲。

去他的，接受什么接受，你们堂本剛老师睡完他就赶他跑呢，你们才几斤几两。

堂堂大学教授，居然为了一张帖子在心里跟学生怄气。

★★★

堂本剛正坐在办公室批改收上来的作文。按说到了大学，是不需要老师布置作文还帮批改的，可是这群小崽子英语实在是太差了没办法。

呜——

收到信息。

[堂本剛老师，请问你在办公室吗？]

[在啊，怎么了。]

[能不能过来一趟社会管理学院办公室?急事，马上过来。]

[行( •̀∀•́ )]

刺激，居然用这样命令性口吻跟他讲话，是翅膀硬了。

★★★

散着卷发穿着暗红色西装长裙的堂本剛出现在办公室门口的时候，心脏还是漏掉了一拍。堂本光一忽然明白了那表白的学生的感受，他极妙地糅合了青涩和成熟的魅力，是年轻男性无法抗拒的类型，要他读大学的时候遇到这样的老师，估计比他还要更急进些。

“怎么?想我了?”剛看上去心情不错，不知是因为他堂本光一的邀请，还是又受到那个学生的表白。

堂本光一在堂本剛进门后，锁了门，拉上了窗户的帘子，“你说过，我有需要都可以找你，你不会拒绝。”

“嗯。”堂本剛点点头，“我的确说过，所以，教授先生，想要我做什么?”

堂本剛倚在办公室的小会议桌边上，那张会议桌刚刚还摆满了打印出来的文献。

“堂本老师，我做什么你都不会拒绝吗？”光一一手撩起他的下巴，另一只手伸进他的裙摆里头，隔着内裤摩挲着他圆润的屁股。

剛噗嗤笑了，望着光一的眼神慵懒，“教授先生，大白天的，可真好精力啊。”

并没有拒绝的意思。光一脱下他的西服外套，仅揭开了他衬衫的几颗纽扣便等不及地扒开衣服吻上锁骨，啃咬吮吻的力度不算轻柔，剛发痒，便咯咯直笑。衣服半脱不脱的情况下，他扶着剛胸前的软肉送进嘴里，肌肤温热触感柔软，含着这一边，另一边也没有闲着，那小樱桃正在他掌心凸起发硬。

堂本剛搂着他的脖子，正抿着嘴唇忍耐。

裙子被掀起来，内裤被扯到脚踝挂着，剛坐上会议桌，内裤随着动作掉到地上。

这是一条粉色的内裤。

剛为他张开双腿，后穴延伸出一条可疑的绳子，光一一拉，便出来一只粘着液体的还在工作着的小跳蛋。

光一拿着东西，不可置信地看他一眼。只见他吐了吐舌头，“这不是，要见你嘛。”

那么方才在门口见到的他脸上的红晕，不是因为羞涩，而是因为夹着这个。仅仅是想象他是如何夹着这个东西从外语学院的院楼一路来到这里的，下体便充血勃起。

光一解开皮带，将早已绷得难受的性器释放出来，在他内侧摩擦，然后顺着那经过跳蛋洗礼的湿润穴口，猛地深入。抓着他的大腿，深深浅浅地抽插起来。剛手攀着他的肩膀，双腿夹着光一的腰，双脚一晃一晃，他能见到外面透进来的阳光。

“喜欢跟我做吗？”光一问他。

剛惬意地眯起一只眼，“喜欢。”

“要是有学生约你在课室，说要跟你做呢？你也答应吗？”

“要是比光一教授好看的话，也许会答应。”

光一显然不满意这样的答案，他粗暴地将人扑倒在桌上，抬起他的屁股更猛烈地抽插起来，响亮的撞击声刺激耳膜。剛难耐地想要呻吟，还没发出声音就被光一捂住了嘴巴，“外头的办公室还有人。”

剛不满地呜咽，用那双水汽氤氲的眼睛注视着他，光一不忍，便松开了手。

激烈的冲击下性器一瞬脱离了后穴，剛撑着桌沿坐了起来，将性器重新塞了进去，抽插继续，剛下巴搭到光一的肩膀上，嘴巴靠近耳朵，“啊～哈～嗯～啊～”，声音不大，仅仅是靠近耳边能听到的音量，却比大声浪叫的杀伤力更为强劲。

“光一教授刚刚这么问～哈，是不是～啊～想跟我在课室试一次。课室有监控的哦。”

“我办公室也有监控。”光一眼神望向对面的天花板的角落，剛顺着视线望去，果然见到了一个白色的摄像。“不过你放心，这监控目前只有我有权限看。”

“教授要是想发出去，我倒是不介意跟你一起当这个名人。”

“你可真是不害臊。”

“你要是害臊就别大白天抱着我干啊。”

“待会别腿软走不回去。”

“你试试。”

话音刚落堂本剛便被翻了面，前身趴在桌子上，乳首在漆木桌面上摩擦，后穴吞吐着性器，前端高高翘起，随着光一的动作一下一下的往外流清液。

皱巴巴仍挂在身上的白衬衫并不能遮住什么，肩背大片大片的裸露在外头，白色的肌肤泛着桃红，圆润的身体线条实在是勾人。

柔软的身体被捞起抱在怀里，光一坏心地咬了一口他的肩膀，留下了不浅的牙印。

还觉得不够，在脖子上肆意嘬了又嘬，满意的看着冒出来的红色印记。

“教授先生是在打水印呢？”

“打了水印，你就是我的吗？”

“当然不能。”

★★★

办公室的沙发上，剛的双腿搭在光一的大腿上，两人正轮流吸着同一根香烟。剧烈的情事过后难免疲倦，剛理理自己头发，问，“那玩意真开着吗？”指的是监控。

“没开，我不喜欢被监视着工作的感觉，下班才开。”

“教授可真了不得，上班时间居然不干正事。”

“干你算正事。”

“这说法可真的一点都不浪漫。”

“我也能浪漫啊。”光一看着他的眼睛，“如果你能稍微为我敞开心扉的话。”

剛一阵沉默，将腿从他身上离开，换成了稍微端正的姿势。

“不能呢。”

★★★

第二天的大学英语课，剛穿着宽领的毛衫，那脖子上的印记展现无遗，他冷静自信地讲课，丝毫没有理会下面好奇骚动的一班学生。

论坛上多了一堆直呼失恋的匿名帖子。

tbc


End file.
